


Crush

by artemisscribe



Series: An Inadvisable Romance [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Age Difference, Age of Consent, Awkward Crush, Consent, F/M, Jeff gives relationship advice, Relationship Discussions, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: When Lady Penelope acts on her secret crush Jeff is put in a very awkward position.





	Crush

“Are you busy?”

 

Jeff looks up from the report he’s reading to see Hugh’s daughter hovering in the doorway of the library. 

 

“No sweetheart” he says, smiling, “What do you need?”

 

Penelope is a sweet kid; pretty and clever. A credit to her father unlike his five own reprobates.

 

“I’m just bored” she says, fidgeting with the hem of her sweater as she talks. “But Daddy said I wasn’t to bother you if you’re busy.”

 

“I’m really not busy” he insists, setting his tablet aside and patting the sofa beside him, “Come sit, what do you wanna do?”

 

“I don’t know” Penny says. She crosses the room to take the offered spot on the sofa, tucking her legs up underneath her as she sits. “I just thought we could… hang out.”

 

She gives him an odd look; one Jeff might describe as “coy” if she were a more worldly woman. He brushes it off.

 

“Have you got a pack of cards?” he asks, “I could teach you to play poker?”

 

“Strip poker?” Penny says, her tone teasing.

 

Jeff is suddenly very aware that he’s alone with the teenage daughter of one of his dearest friends. It’s a realisation that makes him deeply uncomfortable.

 

“Penelope” he starts to say, “I’m very flattered but-”

 

He’s silenced by her lips on his. He leaps to his feet.

 

“Penelope!”

 

“What?” she frowns, “It’s just a kiss!”   
  


“You are a child!” Jeff says sternly. 

 

Penny’s cheeks turn scarlet though she remains defiant.

 

“I’m eighteen!”

 

“And I’m a whole lifetime older than you,” Jeff says trying to soften his tone. 

 

“We’re both consenting adults!” Penny insists, and the words just don’t sound right coming out of her mouth.

 

“Alright,” Jeff says, “If I ever meet the old pervert who told you that bullshit to get you into bed I’ll kill him. And more importantly kiddo, I didn’t consent to a thing. I don’t want to kiss you.”

 

Penny shrinks in on herself a little, at least now she has the good manners to be embarrassed. 

 

“Oh.”

 

Jeff finally feels safe enough to kneel down in front of her and gently put his hand on top of hers.

 

“Don’t get me wrong Penelope, you’re a very pretty girl and you’re very clever too” he says gently, “But I am a lot older than you. I’ve been through a lot more than you have. That gives me a lot of power here. Do you understand?”

 

“I- yes I do” she says. She drops her head into her hands. “Oh God this is so embarrassing!”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed” Jeff smiles, “Kissing people you’re not supposed to be kissing is the whole point of being eighteen. Just make sure that they want to be kissing you too.”

 

“I did think you liked me too” she admits. “And that you knew I sort of… had a… um… crush on you. I guess I need to figure these things out a bit more.”

 

“Probably” Jeff agrees, patting her knee. “For the record though, I’m very flattered that I’m still crush worthy.”

 

That gets a smile out of her. 

 

“There we go” Jeff smiles back, “That’s better. Now I’m going to go make a work call and we’re both going to pretend this never happened okay? For both our dignities.”

 

Penny nods. Jeff stands up. 

 

“I’ll see you later then” he says.

 

“Jeff?” Penny says as he reaches the door.

 

“Yes?” Jeff asks, looking back over his shoulder at her.

 

“Just hypothetically speaking?”

 

“Yes?” he says warily.

 

“If I were, say, ten years older?” Penny muses, “Would you have kissed me back?”

 

Jeff hesitates.

 

“Yes” he finally says. “I’d have kissed you back.”

 

After all, he thinks, a little white lie is safe enough to boost her ego. At her age she’ll have a new infatuation within the week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe into this relationship some more. I hope the 3 people in the world who are into this ship like this.


End file.
